My Latest Mistake
by c4llaghan
Summary: When Steve, the Paramedic comes between true love. Sam/Jules. Enjoy!


**Title: My Latest Mistake**

**Rating: This chapter is K, but In total, I consider this story a T+.**

**Authors' Note: After Sam/Jules break up in the coffee shop kind of, it's a little distorted and what not. I kind of am using the whole 'No SRU relationships' Plot line, but doing my own thing with it. Hah, tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint, or any of the characters in it! **

Sam Braddock stood soaked outside, pounding hardly on the wooden door that stood before him.

He didn't know what drove him to walk 51 blocks to get to what he considered, his best friend's mother's house.

He didn't do this.

He could have taken a cab, or maybe the bus, but something about walking got out all the pain he felt. All the horrible feelings he got every time he saw her with him. He pounded harder before groaning and leaning his head softly on the door. He felt the cold drops of water slide down the back of his neck, and send shivers down his spine. Suddenly, the large door opened.

"Samtastic, what are you doing here?" Spike looked shocked to see Sam soaked and all dirty, not to mention in horrible condition. Spike wasn't a dumb guy. A little immature, maybe, but he had figured out that there had been something going on with Him and Jules first. "Come in!" Spike said softly, pulling his soaking wet best friend into the warm, cheesy smelling home of the Scarlatti's. Sam was grateful for Spike. He didn't think he'd ever told Spike that, but he was.

Sam shook softly, but he didn't feel it. The past weeks, he had been somewhere else. Somewhere dark - somewhere.. sickening. Jules had done that to him. Made him weak, and sick. Made him not Sam at all. Jules was all Sam could think about most of the time. She wasn't just another girl. Before Jules, Sam was a lady's man. Different woman every night, sometimes different women. He drank, and wasted so much time on nothing, until he met Jules. Jules was his everything. She made him feel cared about, and loved, and like love was realistic. Jules changed him, and then she gave up.

Well, give up isn't necessarily the word, but she did give up on them. Sure, Sam understood that being on Team One in the SRU, it was a big deal. Thousands of applicants tried out to make it, even into Team Five. The SRU was for the best, and Jules wouldn't lose her job at the top, even if it meant losing him. Sam understood that. He got what she meant, and he knew that this was the sacrifice they were going to have to make to stay together on the team. Sam knew one day he'd figure out a plan. A loophole. Something to get them together. He could switch teams - move to Team Two, maybe then he could finally be with her, but she said no. She had said they needed him on this team. _She needed him. _He remembered her words in his ear as if this all happened yesterday, not weeks ago. Sam just never thought Jules would move on to her old High School sweetheart, Steve, so fast.

Fine.

Steve was from The Hat. Steve was also muscular, and had nice hair too. Steve was a paramedic and was smart. Steve could play the trombone and the piano. Steve knew the entire table of elements off by heart - but that was not something Sam cared about. Jules had told him all of that when they were just best friends.

Spike pulled Sam into a tight hug. "It's Jules, isn't it?" Spike sighed softly as Sam pulled away from the hug. By now, the entire team had known about Sam and Jules's not-so-secret relationship - Plus Spike was not only a nerd with combat skills, he had been picking up on Jules's profiling skills.

Sam's mind had flashed back to when Spike had walked in on them kissing in the guys' change room. Sam was certain everyone left. "_Oh, forgot my bag, sorry to disturb you two." _ Sam remembered how when Spike had left, Jules had bursted into laughter. That laugh, and those eyes - and her long wavy hair that curved up just at the shoulders. Her tiny hips in his hands. The smell of her hair after she'd showered. Her attitude. The way she'd read whatever book she was reading to him before they fell asleep together. Go figure it would be something like Macbeth. Everything about Jules made Sam feel like this was right. This was the future.

Why did Macbeth have 3 Witches tell him his future of being a king?

Why couldn't Sam have 3 Witches tell him he was going to be with Jules. It was a lot less to ask for then being a king!

Sam remembered Jules telling him every detail of that book, and how Macbeth had killed everyone who stood in his way of being the king, and for his family to be the king.

He never did hear the ending to the story though, they had broken up before the end.

Did Macbeth's plans really work? Killing everyone to get what he wanted?

He wasn't so sure that would work out with Steve, as much as he wanted it to. Steve wasn't an easily hated guy. Sam had tried to hate him. Try to find faults and things that made Steve a horrible man, but the guy saved lives, Just like the SRU did. He was a paramedic, after all.

Sam took a deep breath in before nodding. He wouldn't cry, not now, not in front of Spike. He couldn't. He was _Samtastic, _And he didn't recall Samtastic ever crying. Especially in front of a friend.

"You can stay here tonight, besides - I think my Mom is making pizza!" Spike grinned widely as Sam cracked a little half smile and looked down, allowing his best friend to take care of him.

Although, what he really wanted was Jules back.


End file.
